Network switching devices may support several ports—each port may have a pre-defined bandwidth requirement. Traffic may be channeled across a single data bus (such as an Ipipe) to be processed by downstream components. Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) may be used to arbitrate port access to the Ipipe. Each port accumulates data as it arrives. To guarantee line rate data transfer for a port, the TDM arbiter should service each port at the correct frequency. When a network switching device is manufactured, this service frequency may be determined according to the bandwidth associated with each port.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.